Isaac Scott
Isaac Scott was a victim of circumstance. His story begins with his arrival into Raccoon City. Isaac was accompanying his childhood friend Judith Price. Judith had recently lost both of her parents in a house fire. She always remembered all of the stories her parents would tell about Raccoon City, how beautiful it was, and how comfortable it was to live there. It was in front of a bar in Raccoon that Judith's father proposed to her mother. In fact her parents had decided to celebrate their 30 year wedding anniversary by revisting that spot. Judith thought that going to Raccoon and seeing where her parents met would help ease the pain of their passing. However, Judith didn't want to go alone so she gave Isaac a call and asked him to join her on the trip. Isaac was reluctant at first. He knew how Judith was. She would get really wrapped up in something for a while, but then she would lose interest and forget all about whatever it was. Isaac didn't realize how important it was to Judith until he heard her sobbing on the other end of the line. He felt guilty and quickly apologized and agreed to go with her. Isaac was different to say the least. He had it rough growing up. His father was an alcoholic. He would beat Isacc's mom in front of him and blame his own child for his problems. Somehow Isaac was the reason his father couldn't get a better job, find a better apartment for them to live in, and come home on time not reaking of perfume. Isaac's father kept a few guns in the bedroom because of the bad neighborhoods they lived in. When he was drunk, he'd threaten Isaac and his mom with them. He'd shake his handgun at them wildly, he would yell and call them "Ungrateful fucks!" while staggering around the apartment barely conscious. Can you imagine having to go to school with all that shit in your head on a daily basis? Isaac had trouble fitting in at school because he was so shy and awkward. It was on a rainy day in september that he first met Judith Price. Isaac was driving to school and just down the street he saw Judith with no umbrella getting soaked. He stopped and offered her a ride. Now usually Isaac wouldn't stop and do something like that because of his shyness but right before he had left his house his mother stopped and kissed him on the cheek. She whispered in his ear "Be nice to a complete stranger today. You know, pay it forward." Isaac really didn't do it consciously. He saw Judith and before he could realize what he was doing, he offered her a ride to school. She thanked him and jumped in the front seat. "Promise not to kill me and dump my body in a ditch?" Asked Judith. Isaac didn't respond for a few seconds, still stunned by what had transpired. Judith laughed. "I'm kidding, my name's judith by the way but my friends call me Judy. What's yours?" "I'm Isaac." He said nervously. Category:Characters